


Help

by ASoakingFox



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wetting, modern AU only because modern incontinence products exist really, some hints at little!Allen but nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoakingFox/pseuds/ASoakingFox
Summary: (Modern AU) Allen hurt his left arm in a recent battle and requires assistance with most basic tasks, including one which he'd really rather not. Mature due to brief mentions of what a penis does when stimulated, but otherwise tame.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a super personal writing for me, but my friend encouraged me to post it anyway. I may do more with this headcanon as well, but DGM doesn't really work well with these types of scenarios so I'm not sure.

Lavi was passing by Allen's room when he heard a loud thudding noise and quickly peeked in to see what was going on. Allen's left arm had been damaged in a recent battle so that he needed assistance with many basic tasks, and after several instances of him feeling anxious/restless in the infirmary ward the nurses finally relented. They allowed him to go back to his room on the condition that he have someone take care of him. This task was given to Lavi, one of the only people who knew Allen's secret and arguably the boy's closest friend. 

So it came as no surprise to Lavi when he saw that Allen had attempted to get out of bed on his own for some reason and had, probably immediately, fallen to the ground, still somewhat weak from his injuries, “Idiot, do you want to hurt yourself even more?” Lavi chided as he rushed in to help the white-haired exorcist back into bed. Just as he expected, Allen protested.

“I can take care of myself...”

“No, you can't,” Lavi responded, ruffling the boy's hair as he helped him stand back up, “just tell me what's wrong. I can help you.”

Allen refused to answer but instead glanced down bashfully. Lavi followed the glance, saw a large wet patch on Allen's sweatpants, and shook his head. It's not like he wasn't sympathetic to Allen's plight, but this had happened pretty much every day since Allen was released from the infirmary. The poor boy was incontinent due to some of the abuse he'd received in the circus. Lavi had known this practically since they met as his observant nature made him immediately aware of the padding usually wrapped around Allen's lower half.

“Oh, is that all?”

“Please, Lavi...” Allen responded as Lavi walked him back to bed and checked the sheets for any dampness before retrieving a large mat from between the bed and the side-cabinet (something Komui had dug up for Allen when his needs became known) and closing the door, “I can do this myself...”

“You say that every single time. Just shut up and let me take care of you,” Lavi rolled the mat out onto Allen's bed and guided the boy to lay down. Despite his protests, Allen complied, although a heavy blush tinged his cheeks, “You know I don't mind, and I sure as hell don't think any less of you for this.”

“That doesn't make it any less humiliating...” Allen commented.

Lavi gave his friend a soft, reassuring smile before grabbing some other supplies from the cabinet – wipes, powder, a fresh diaper, and some rash cream (Allen always put off asking for a change until he was desperate, and that was the unfortunate result). Allen looked away bashfully but stopped protesting, and allowed Lavi to slide his sweatpants off, revealing a thick disposable diaper wrapped around Allen's waist, sagging heavily from its contents and leaking from the side gathers.

“Do I need to start checking you?” Lavi teased, only making Allen blush more and tell him to shut it and get this over with.

Humming softly to himself, Lavi reached for the tapes on Allen's diaper and undid them, bringing down the front and exposing Allen to the outside world. In the past Allen would've reached to cover himself up immediately, but eventually he stopped when he knew the action was pointless, and now laid still as Lavi carefully slid the diaper out from under him and balled it up, setting it to the side to discard when he was done. Next he took a wipe from the open package and carefully cleaned the wetness away from Allen's crotch, unable to suppress his laughter as the boy's cock stiffened slightly from the stimulation.

“Do you like this that much?”

“Shut it,” Allen hissed immediately, his blush only growing until it covered most of his cheeks.

Still amused but deciding to drop the issue (this time), Lavi discarded the wet wipes and went for the tube of rash cream, squeezing out a generous amount onto his fingers and applying it to the affected areas before using clean wipe to clean his hands off. He then grabbed the bottle of powder and twisted the top to open it, shaking it out and rubbing it in to cover as much of Allen's diaper area as it could. He cleaned his hands again, took the dry diaper, and unfolded it, motioning for him to lift up so he could slide the clean diaper underneath Allen's bottom, taping it up securely.

“There, that wasn't so bad, huh?” Lavi smiled, almost cooing as if he was talking to a small child.

Allen sat up with an audible crinkle and stood up, watching Lavi as he cleaned up, discarding the used diaper and wipes and cleaning and storing the changing mat, “I'll just be glad when this is over...” he commented, trying to ignore the strange feeling currently occupying his mind.

Lavi ruffled Allen's hair again, “I'll take care of you as long as you need it, beansprout,” Allen was going to protest at the nickname, but Lavi motioned for him to get back into bed. Allen complied, figuring that Lavi was getting ready to leave, but to his surprise Lavi climbed into bed with him.

“Lavi, you don't have to...”

“Shush, I can see it in your eyes,” Lavi responded, cuddling up to Allen and letting Allen rest his head on his chest, “I'm not gonna leave you alone. You're safe here... if you ever want me to take care of you just ask, okay?”

Allen was going to comment again, but the strange feeling kept nagging him. Cuddled up against Lavi, he thought about how he hadn't felt this feeling ever since Mana had died, and had trouble identifying it at first. The feeling of being cared for and loved by someone like this, so intimately and closely. How long had it been? His chest ached as he thought of it and without realizing it buried his face into Lavi's shirt, doing all he could to not cry, but failing miserably.

“Lavi... I,”

“Shhh, it's okay,” Lavi stroked Allen's hair and back softly, repeating those two words. It was rare that Allen actually said anything, but Lavi had a good idea of the things that were going through his head now. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt hot tears soaking into his shirt. He really didn't mind, he knew Allen needed this. The younger boy had been through so much trauma in his life that it was only natural. Lavi would probably get scolded by Bookman later, but he didn't care. He wanted to be there for his friend, so when such an opportunity arose itself he took it immediately.

They laid there for a while, Lavi stroking Allen's back and humming softly, until he heard a soft snoring sound and smiled down at the sleeping exorcist, kissing him on the forehead before allowing himself to settle in, covering both of them up with the blanket. Really, they had both needed this moment.


End file.
